First Encounter
by Raystio
Summary: Tai is an adopted child. To be exact, He's a sickly and adopted child. Even though, they already have a daughter, they still love him like he was their own son. But nonetheless, his condition is getting worse. Kari, who's still a little girl, was not told the truth. Even though, the truth was hidden perfectly, their adventure can't be avoided. What will happen then?
1. Coming to Digiworld

_***BEEP* *BEEP***_

Tai awoke at the sound of an alarm clock that started beeping loudly right into his ear.

"Kari, Turn off the alarm!" Tai groaned and tried to pushed away the alarm clock but Kari made sure that it's out of his reach.

"Come on Tai, it's summer camp! You've got to come or else who's gonna be my company when I'm alone?" Kari begged.

"But I'm not ready, Kari. I'm not even registered for summer camp, you know that right?"

But Kari being sneaky like always, showed Tai the registration form she held. With his **signature?!**

[ _Wait.. how did she get my-?_ ]

Tai who's been awake for awhile tried to process what her smirk about and finally remembered. 

_*Flashback*_

 _''Tai! Tai! Tai!'' Kari opened the door forcefully and jumping around in my room._

 _''Kari! Don't shout in my room! Can you see i'm in the middle of working on homework right now?'' She stopped jumping around and looked at me apologetically._

 _''I'm sorry, Tai. But I just need you to sign this.'' I stopped working on my homework and looked at Kari who's holding two papers in her hands._

 _''What's that, Kari?'' Kari looked at me with strange expression on her face._

 _''Y-Y-You don't know it, Tai? Tai! It's a form for summercamp! Don't you sign up too?''_

 _''Nope, I planned to enjoy my summer vacation at home.'' Kari grumbled a little and then smiled innocently at me._

 _''I need your sign, Tai. Because our parents are working overseas and I have their permission but I forgot to make them sign the form so I need it from you.'' I felt relieved because I thought she would tried to persuade me to go at camp too._  
 _But I guessed I was wrong._

 _I signed at the papers she gave to me without me knowing that there's already a sign from our parents. I thought that it's because of homework that made me seeing things. The next thing I know, I gave it to Kari_

 _''Thanks, Tai.'' She left with a smile on her face but without me knowing, she smiled evilly.~_

"Don't tell me that you-" Tai looked at Kari. And Kari smiled evilly in front of me but soon her expression changed.

''I'm sorry, Tai. It's just... I don't wan't to go to summercamp alone.'' Kari gave Tai a puppy dog look that made him to sigh before giving her an approval. "Hah~ Alright, Kari.''

Tai groaned and grabbed his stuff with Kari following behind him. Tai told her to wait outside while Tai went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Tai took a bottle of pills and put it on his pocket. He ran quickly to catch up with Kari. Without realizing that something are bound to happen sooner or later.

The moment the bus stopped, he looked around to see many students gathered at the site.

[ _There's so many students here. I can't believe many people would love going to camp, even though summercamp was held every year_.]

"Hey Tai, so you finally decided to go to summer camp?" A blonde hair guy said and Tai noticed a girl besides him too. It's just them. Matt and Sora.

Matt and Sora are Tai's bestfriend since first grade. The three of them always go together but ever since the third grade, He never went out anymore. Not even for soccer nor summercamp.

''W-Well...''

"Who is that, Tai?" Matt pointed at the girl which following him since the beginning.  
"It's my sister Kari, she asked me to come with her."

"Ohh, so this is the sister you always talked about. Hey Kari, My name is Matt." Matt introduced himself and introduced his brother "and this is TK, my little brother."

"Nice to meet you." They looked into each other eyes

"Hey Kari, I never thought that your plan would work. You should do this to him more often so that he doesn't lazy to go out."

"Sure, Sora." Kari smirked but Tai just stared at Kari and then Sora. "W-Wait, you guys knew each other the whole time?!''

''Well, Tai. Thanks to you, I met her at the park since 3rd grade.'' Tai flinched a little when she said that. He remembered the day he wasn't allowed to go outside by his parents. It's not because he was lazy nor was he tried to avoid his friends. It's because he had a disease. A disease that called cancer. He's already on 2nd stage so he must stayed indoors all the time so that it doesn't get worst.

While he's busy reminiscing the past, A meteor suddenly came to them in a fast speed

"Look! there's a meteor coming right at us!"

Everybody looked above and then the meteor flew straight into their hand.

"What is this?" Sora muttered, also holding one of the devices.

And then a huge tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and transported the 8 children to another world.


	2. a Digimon!

**Taichi POV  
**

 _Tai..._

 _Tai..._

 _TAI!_

I heard a sound calling my name and tried to open my eyes forcefully but failed because of a rough light entered it. I rubbed my eyes and slowly open them. I groaned and pulled myself off the ground.

'' **Tai!** ''

I blinked my eyes twice and finally I can look around to where I- wait,, where am I? and where's everybody?

''TAI!, I FINALLY MEET YOU AGAIN!''

I looked around but there's no one except a pink pillow with a big eyes and a mouth just like a doll. I just stared at it and then it jumped towards me.

"Tai!, Tai!, Tai!, I can't believe you're here!"

"Ehh?! How did you-?'' I stuttered.

"You don't know me, Tai? I'm your partner, Koromon."

''Koromon?... What do you mean by partner? And besides what are you? Where-'' A rustling sound of the grass cut me off. Suddenly, A shadowy figure that looks smaller than me came out.

''Hmm? Where're your friends, Motimon? I thought that your friend will be with my friends?'' He talked with a creature just like the one I carried but the one he's holding is like a ghost form but in a smaller version of it. And not just that, it's pink too.

''Izzy?''

''Tai! I'm glad I found you here. I've been looking around everywhere to find our friends but as you can see, I've failed.'' He looked down.

''Don't worry. I'm sure everyone will be okay. And besides, you're not completely failed.'' I pointed at his creature that sat on his hands with yellow gloves covered it.

''Oh, this? It's Motimon, Tai. He's a digimon. And they said that all of us will be accompanied by them. And it looks like you've already have one too.'' He too pointed at my digimon. The digimon just rested his whole bouncy body on my hands like it was nothing.

''O-Oh, his name is Koromon.'' A little stuttered won't make difference for Izzy to get what I'm saying. Besides, I don't even know what's going on here. Question jumbled up in my mind trying to be let out, but to who?

While i'm wondering on what's going on here, Izzy's digimon woke up from his *little* nap.

''Hwaah~ Sorry. I slept a little. From your overreacted reaction come the two of you. So... if you're done, let me tell you all about it.'' As much as I hated what he said, I still needed an explanation. 

_Meanwhile_...

Sora wandered through the forest. Soft light sneak in the forest makes the tree and their surrounding reflected their beauty in her eyes. Not even in her dreams that she would be in the forest like where she is now. Heck, She didn't even imagine that the place where she stepped her feet right now existed.

But now, here she was. Wandering around looking where her friends are. Taichi. Matt. Little Kari. She was scared that she would be in this foreign place. Alone. She dragged her feet around in a hurry to find her friends, at least to keep her company because being alone in the forest are not good for girls. Because who knows what animals lurking in the forest right now.

She looked to the right and saw one flower standing in the middle of the forest. One. She became curious to what flower is it and tried to get good look of that blue flower. The bushes and trees are the only obstacles on her way there. But curiosity really kills the cat. She got a little closer to it.. Then, when she tried to touch it...

Pair of eyes started to appear on it and staring at Sora.

"Sora! You're here!" She jumped around her and that's really scares her, so she backed away.

"U-um.. " Sora stuttered.

"I'm Pyocomon, Sora. Your digimon!" She said happily and stopped her bouncy body.

"H-hello, Pyocomon. Nice to meet'cha." Sora still feeling a little shocked that it's alive and talking for that matter

"Well, Sora. I know that you still don't feel comfortable here but you'll be safe because I, as your digimon will protected you from any harm." She said that while trying to look amazing in front of her and that makes her happy. At least, her cute looks matches her statement.

"U-um, Pyocomon? Before anything else, can you find my friends? Well they looked like me and-"

"Oh! Don't worry about that. I'm sure that my friends will be with yours. If you're in a hurry, i can take you there now." She said. I nodded and let her guided me to deeper part of the forest.


	3. New chapter begins!

_Long time ago, there were three worlds. One is a world where people or should I say humans can transform thoughts and dreams into reality. It can be in the form of *real* space or cyber space. And the second one is a world where thought and dreams from the people in the *real* world is transferred there for unknown reason. That's why many data like forest, unfinished building and etc. is here cause it's based on the real world._

 _Digimon like us were born too from children thought or dreams but even though their thought and dreams disappear, we didn't. Why? Cause like everything in digital world, nothing's disappear forever. And besides that, our data can reformed itself in the form of a digitama at primary village when we're died or at the end of our life._

 _And lastly, the third world. It's a world where dark thought and dreams from the real world were transformed here. You can call this place, the world of darkness. Digimon can reformed there too._

 _That's why there's two types, vaccine and virus. We, vaccine digimon lived in digiworld, meanwhile virus digimon lived there. But they, as to live up to their names always crossed to our world. It caused a distortion and created havoc inside the digiworld. Not just that, they can even crossed to the real world and created havoc outside too. That's why to beat them, eight human children were chosen and brought to digital world to defeat this being. Their digimon partner, can protect the digidestined and alongside them, they can beat any virus digimon as long as they worked together by all means._

"So to simplify, you guys are needed to fight the virus digimon so that our world won't be destroyed by them. Any question?" Motimon explained.

"I get the part of saving digiworld thingy but my question is why us?" Taichi asked.

"You guys are chosen by the prophecy. We, people of digiworld trusted the prophecy completely and it's proven until now. That's why we need you all, digidestined to work together with us to beat them so that our world won't be destroyed. It's an undeniable fate for us.''

Taichi having hard time thinking, about the risk and other stuff that may resulted in worse situation for digidestined cause they literally won't be resurrected. Unlike digimon, who can revived again after dying so many times.

"But enough about explanation, should we find our friends now?" Izzy and Taichi just nodded and walked together with their digimon on their hands. 

_Moments later_...

"Uwaaahhh!"

Tai and Izzy screamed at the top of their lungs, with digimon that looks like a bettle followed their trail aggresively. With Motimon knowledge, they found tree that hides their presence and quickly went there. The sound kept coming closer and passed by. But another sound surprised them.

"You can stop hiding now, you know." Sora said.

"Sora?" Tai went out of hiding and find her to be holding one of it's own digimon. As they called it.

"Is it safe, Tai?" Izzy peeked and followed him slowly. "Sora, you too?" She nodded.

"Isn't she adorable? At first, I thought it's just one of the prank you guys pulled but..." she held it tighter. "Who cares..."

Tai and Izzy looked at eachother before he asked.

"Anyway, have you found Kari? Or the others?"  
Sora looked at him and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. I just woke up not long ago." Tai held his wrist tighter before said.

"Let's find them." They followed Tai who lead them to the deeper of the forest. Pyocomon, who used to live in this part of the forest know the place which dangerous to pass. Luckily, Tai wasn't too anxious nor hurried, cause who knows what he might do if he just didn't care about what others said at all.

Tai pushed few of the bushes to find something that makes his hearts swelled. Kari with the others sat happily and played with the digimon, not knowing that she makes him worried sick about her.

"Tai!"

"Kari!" They hugged eachother before Kari excitedly tell him about Salamon.

"Look, Salamon here is so funny. She can do backflip and others stuff! She even teach me how to dance!" She copied Salamon, who started dancing with Kari besides her. Tai held back his laugh so that he didn't make her mad.

"Kuhh— yeah you're right, Kari." She smiled. Tai, knowing this gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, Tai. There's something that Salamon told me. She said about being digidestined, what does it mean?" He froze. Not knowing what to do, he told her to nevermind what Salamon said and just be with her always.

"Okay, Tai." He walked to the other and talked a little loudly so that both the human and digimon alike could hear him.

"Hey, guys. I wanted your attention. Before we could chat and do other stuff, We need to find shelter and food for the night." He pointed at the sky who started to turn orange and ready to swapped with sky full of stars. They obliged and asked their digimon to help them, knowing they know lot more about this place than them.

"How about going to Gennai?"

* * *

A/N : Sorry to disappoint, guys. but whenever I tried to update or edit the part in this story, the format never goes exactly like i wanted. So, for people who read and wanted to see faster update, I will always update on wattpad. with the format that I like and use there. But I'm still updating here, don't worry. Again, sorry if it's short. in the middle of keeping up my grades who never seem to be able to stay on position I wanted all the time. that's it! ciao


	4. Inside

"Where are we going, Koromon?" They walked with digimon sat atop their respective hands. Tai, who grown very tired of walking noticed the rest are doing so, tried to asked Koromon.

"Like I told you before, to Gennai, Tai. Did you already forgot?" He said.

"But it's been an hour since last time we walk." And without water nonetheless.

"It's already close, Tai. I just know it." Know it? That means he's not sure?!

"What? Don't tell me—" Then suddenly...

A land came up from below with the house as the only house sat above it. With the sakura tree on some corner and the yard full of beautiful flowers, the digidestined were mesmerized that they just stand there and didn't notice someone getting closer as seconds passed by.

"Hello, digidestined. Welcome to my humble home~" Gennai spoke to him as if greeting an old friend. But well... the digidestined just don't know how to react except for Agumon and his *friend*.

"Umm— who are you?" Joe, who just woke from the sudden shock of whatever's happening here, said a little louder. Who knows what's going on around his mind right now.

"Hmm... before getting into that, let me explain something first. Have you all ever heard of Digidestined?" asked Gennai.

"Well, we heard it from Motimon. That makes the point about digidestined who fight virus digimon to prevent destruction. And that's the reason why you need us, right?" Gennai nodded a little.

"Yes, that about it. But do you know why we chose you all?" All of them shake their heads, not knowing why.

"In the digital and human worlds, when one force, of light or of darkness, becomes too strong, the other will rise up to gain power once again."

"What does that mean?"

"You... digidestined were called to save our worlds because a great darkness was rising, sending both worlds into chaos. You were the rising light that brought balance back to our worlds, as all of the digidestined are." Koushiro or should he called Izzy seemed to understand what he's talking about, when the others slightly nodded their heads with doubts of understanding about the light and darkness.

"So basically, you guys need our help to destroy the *great* darkness, right?" Joe asked with confusion in his eyes.

"You're correct."

"But—" * **Growl***

"S-Sorry, I haven't eaten ever since we've reached the camp." TK said with cheeks growing red. Matt, his brother, just laughed and patted him on his head.

"Pfft, I-It's fine, TK."

"Don't laugh, Matt." He punched Matt on his shoulder.

"Alright, then. Shall we eat inside?" Gennai offered.


End file.
